Nick and Ellis, apocalypse future
by fourfivestillalive
Summary: After dating for two years Nick dies suddenly leaving Ellis alone to grieve; But when Nick returns Ellis must come to terms with a lover who faked his death and abandoned him. Does Nick still love him? Did he EVER love him?
1. Return of Hadrien King

"Captain? There is a weird call coming in on the walkie…"

"Is there a colony near by?"

"No…We're in the middle of zombie territory…"

"~Hello? ~Come in. ~I'm looking for Captain Antonous Dei." The voice crackled.

"This is Lieutenant Pink Young. With who am I speaking?"

"~My name is Abby. ~You must be Zoe."

Zoe opened her eyes wide. No one outside the compound was supposed to know her name. It was a matter of operational security.

"~Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to use names… ~Lieutenant Young, can we meet?"

"Don't call this line again ."

"~Wait! It's important! Its about Hadrian King!"

Zoe was stunned again. "C-Captain…?"

He took the walkie from her.

"Listen you piece of shit! Hadrian King has been dead for 3 years, and this joke is now in 'xtremely bad taste y'hear?"

"~Captain Dei I-" The walkie went silent. "~Hey…" Came a gruff voice from the speaker. "~It…Its me overalls…"

The walkie fell to the ground.

"Ellis?" Zoe whispered his name quietly. "Are you OK?"

"T-that's him…That voice…Hadrien King…That's really Nick…"


	2. Tempers Flare

Ellis furrowed his brow. He wore a resting expression of anger on his face. It worried Zoe. She was so used to her Captain cracking jokes and telling stupid stories. The hill where they were meeting Nick and the mysterious girl was not far away, but in the stark silence the trip seemed to take forever. She wanted to say something to lighten the mood. She wanted him to talk like he usually did. But she knew that nothing she could say would affect how Ellis was feeling right now.

Ellis and Nick had been lovers for 2 years after the zombie outbreak. They had moved to the military compound and refugee camp and taken jobs as scouts. They were some of the best scavengers their unit could ask for. When Nick had died Ellis had been inconsolable. He drowned himself in alcohol and drugs not caring whether he lived or died. It was months before they were able to leave him alone without fearing he would die from the torture and grief he was putting himself through. And months after that before he said a word to anyone.

A little over a year after his lovers death Ellis found purpose again by rising through the ranks from Sargent to Captain. The passion with which he killed zombies made him a formidable force and an even more valuable asset than he had been before.

Zoe, Ellis and the half dozen soldiers they had in their ranks, reached the top of the hill before their guests arrived. Ellis raised his hand and had his men sweep the area for any threats.

"Captain…Are you ok?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"Don't ask me that Lieutenant." He snapped at her. "Lets just figure this out so we can go home. I need a drink."

"Captain, we have visuals on them. A man and a woman coming our way up the western face." A soldier reported.

Ellis turned east unable to handle the thought of seeing Nick strolling casually up to him after all this time.

"Oh my god…Its him…Its really _is_ him…" Zoe was unable to contain her shock.

"State your name and your purpose!" The leading private pointed his gun at the girl.

"I already told you, I'm Abby! I'm Hadrien King's companion!"

"Put your guns down, she didn't do anything wrong." Said Nicks gruff voice.

Ellis turned abruptly, without even meaning to. His breath stopped, his chest became tight. There on the hill, backlit by the setting sun, was the unmistakable silhouette of the man he loved.

"Hey kid…"

Ellis didn't need to snap himself out of his stupor, Zoe did it for him. The petite girl took five strides forward and slapped Nick across the face.

"You son of a bitch…" She whispered, "Do you know what we went through after you died? Do you know what _he_ went through?"

Nick accepted her slap with surprising grace.

"I need to speak to the general."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Zoe screamed.

"I'm sorry, it's important."

She slapped him again.

"N-no wait! Don't hurt him!" Said Abby.

For the first time Zoe's attention was brought to the slender girl accompanying Nick. Her blond hair was sweaty and it was clear they had been out in no-mans-land for some time now.

"He can handle a slap." Zoe said tersely.

"I believe she's speaking to Captain Dei." Nick looked behind her.

When Zoe turned she saw Ellis with his arm extended holding one of his P220's pointed at Nick's head.

"Gonna shoot me overalls? I can't blame you. I deserve it. But first it is very important that I speak to the general. After that we can talk. Or you can just kill me if you like."

"What?! No! Ni-"

Nick held out a hand to his companion silencing her.

"Abby, I will make sure you are protected. But don't forget, I'm Hadrian King."

"No you're not." Ellis said, his voice empty of emotion. "You're dead."


	3. A story yet to be told

Ellis was almost too professional as they escorted Nick and Abby to the compound. A young man with short blond hair greeted them at the door with a salute to Ellis.

"Captain."

"Lieutenant Zeph, Go with Lieutenant Young and take these two to the general."

"Captain?" The young man asked.

"Second Lieutenant Zephyr West, this is Hadrian King."

The blond boy stared in awe at Nick.

"Y-you're…But that means you…Captain, I thought you said you're lover was dead…"

"I'll thank you to hold your tongue Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Ellis broke away from the group and made his way down the busy city street crowded with refugees towards the apartment complex.

"He still lives in our old apartment?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Zoe answered in an annoyed tone. "But don't even _think_ about going there. I intend to see you thrown in jail Nick. And jail is too good for you."

"That won't be happening Zoe. But for what its worth, thanks for looking out for him…"

"Shut you're gaping trap."

Nick looked over to the blond man who was staring at him curiously.

"So, you heard of me?" He attempted small talk. "Seems you heard of me from Ellis…You knew we were involved once."

"Once? From what I understood you were in a committed relationship…"

"Or at least Ellis was." Zoe glared at Abby.

"That must mean you're Ellis's new boyfriend." Nick kept his eyes ahead of him.

Zephyr blushed heavily. "N-not exactly…" He stammered, embarrassed he had been outted. "Captain Dei doesn't date…"

"Ah." Nick grinned widely. "Just sex then?"

Zephyrs face could not have been redder. He looked as though he'd explode.

"Yea, you know all about using people for sex don't you Nick?" Zoe shoved him. "I can't believe your nerve, showing up alive after three years with this bitch and criticizing _Ellis_ for needing some companionship?! Tell me, did you have a new squeeze _before_ you faked your death and left him to rot? Or were you just sick of him and too much of a dirt bag to break up with him to his face?"

"Stop! You don't know what he's been through!"

Zoe turned and slapped the young blond girl across the face with enough force to knock her from her feet. Abby landed on her hands and knees in the muddy street holding her cheek and sobbing.

"Don't take this out on her Zoe! You're mad at me!"

"Damn right I'm mad at you! How could you do that to him!? He loved you!" Zoe couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "H-he was so, so in love with you…"

Nick got Abby to her feet.

"I wasn't kidding, what I said to him earlier... Once I'm debriefed he can do what ever he wants to me, he can kill me if he wants, I'll put the gun in his hand myself."

"Nick, no…" Abby put her hands on his shoulders. "You have to explain, you have to tell them…"

"Once this is all over I'll have to face him sooner or later…" Nick said with sadness in his eyes.

"And if you don't want a bullet in your skull you better have one hell of a story…" Zoe cocked her gun. "Move it dirtbag."


	4. Chain of abuse

Ellis leaned his head back onto Nicks bare shoulder and bit his lip. Nick breathed into his lovers neck as he held him by the thighs and lifted and dropped him into his lap. Nick leaned the younger man over onto his knees and positioned himself behind him. Ellis looked back from his downward dog position, his long eyelashes fluttering with each deep breath.

"Nick…" He began, but before he could finish the conman pushed into his opening once more. "Ahn!" the boy cried in pleasure as his partner thrust inside him again in one swift motion.

Once together, Nick felt the sudden trembling in his hips as he drew closer to orgasm.

"Ellis, I'm gonna…"

"I'm close."

Nick reached forward and gripped Elli's swollen cock. He stroked the mechanic, pushing and pulling in and out of him. He saw Ellis's shoulders shake and felt him pulse in his hand as the bed sheets were stained. Nick allowed himself to come into his lover. They both fell forward onto the mattress covered in sweat and semen.

"Heh, gross." Ellis laughed through deep breaths.

"Yea, there's got to be a better way we can fuck without having to change the sheets every time…Is that blood?"

"I think I scratched your back a little hard at the end of that first round…"

"Oh yea, look at that…" Nick turned to look at the scratch marks on the back of his shoulder. "That's probably going to hurt in a second…"

"Not sorry." Ellis stood up. "Want a beer?"

"Give me a minute…"

The younger man opened the door to their fridge. Nick marveled at his lovers shapely figure as he stood naked in the fridge light drinking deeply from the can.

"Y' think one day the world will run out of beer?"

"Kid, at the rate you scavenge for it out there, I'm surprised it hasn't already."

"Ah like ma beer." He finished the first can and opened another returning to bed.

He flopped down next to Nick turning on the TV. "I get a bit sick of watching re-runs of football games…S'pose I should be grateful there is even electricity."

"Hey, I love you." Nick lay propped up on his hand unable to look away from the boy.

Ellis took his beer away from his mouth and smiled at the older man. "I love you too. Y' ok?"

Nick laughed that telling his boyfriend of two years he loved him was cause for him to ask if he was ok.

"Work meeting was a pain." He rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"Meh, we're only sergeants. We should cool it on the whole bad-ass zombie killing routine or we may get promoted again. Can you imagine how terrible it would be if we had to _do_ more things?"

Nick said nothing. He kissed him deeply and stared into his eyes.

"Ok…what's going on? Sex is over and you're acting all mushy…Are you having a stroke? Are you going senile? How old d'you have to be t'go senile?"

"Older than 37." Nick scowled. "I'm allowed to have a moment of mushy weakness once every two years."

"Ah' s'pose. Beer?"

Ellis sat bolt upright in bed covered in a cold sweat. It was a dream he had before, but now it was different, now Nick was back. He had played that night over and over again in his mind; so much it had become recurring dream. His last night with Nick before he died. He had considered moving so many times. Living in the same apartment he had shared with the love of his life was not easy. In the past three years the once comfortable apartment had been littered with empty beer cans, Vodka bottles, and cigarette butts.

He reached over to the bedside table and took the nearest bottle of booze, upon finding it was empty he threw it to the ground and reached for the one behind it. He finished the half empty bottle with one breath and lit up a cigarette. His eyes stung with what could have been tears, but he hadn't cried in years, as usual in place of weeping he got out of bed and found another bottle that wasn't yet empty. After putting on a t shirt and jeans he gripped his whiskey by the neck and left his apartment drinking heavily.

Zoe and Zephyr walked down the street in a state of shock. After turning Nick in to their higher ups they were more than surprised to find that not only was he not dead, but he was expected. Zoe had every reason to hate Nick and her bosses for whatever subterfuge was going on but Zephyr was more confused than ever. Ellis's long dead lover was suddenly back and with every one mad for various reasons he really didn't know _what_ he was supposed to be feeling. The only thing he could think about was Captain Dei.

"Ellis! Oh my god, you'll never believe what just happened!" Zoe exclaimed as the young man came lumbering around the corner. "Ellis?"

He was swaying slightly on his feet, his eyes glossy and bloodshot, a cigarette in his lips.

"Uh-oh…" Zoe said out loud. "Hes drunk again…Drunker than usual by the look of him. Watch out West, he's coming for you…"

She was right; Ellis walked straight up to Zephyr and Kissed him lustfully. Zephyr couldn't help but be captivated by the kiss. It wasn't often that his captain was passionate towards him. Their relationship had always been clearly dictated by Dei from the start, but Zephyr always wanted more.

"Ellis, you're upset, this probably isn't the best idea. You're drunk, why don't you let me get you home?" Zoe put her hand on his shoulder.

He brushed her off and locked lips with Zephyr once more.

"Zeph! Make him stop! He's distraught!"

But Lieutenant West could hear little more than the beating of his own heart.

"Come on." Ellis commanded taking the young man by the hand and dragging him towards his apartment. Zephyr followed mindlessly.

"Stop it! Ellis, Nick will be done debriefing soon and you can talk to him! You can get answers! Ellis!" She followed him around the corner.

The open metal staircase that clung to the wall leading up towards his apartment creaked underfoot as they reached up to the first grated landing. Ellis pushed the slight man against the wall and kissed down his neck.

"I've been watching you self destruct for three years now, please, let us put you to bed."

Ellis unbuttoned Zephyrs pants and pulled at his boxer shorts.

"Wait!" he snapped out of his trance "Captain, Zoe is- Ahn!"

"Oh my god" Zoe said with wide eyes, turning and leaving.

"That was so embarrassing!" He covered his red face with his hands. "Why are you so- Hnnnn." He put his hands on Ellis's head as he sucked him.

Ellis released him and kissed his lips once more pushing him up the stairs as they went. The captain's tongue tasted like cigarette ash, his full lips still held the sting of hard alcohol. He pushed Zephyr onto the bed and violently removed his clothes, tracing every angle of him with his tongue. He undid his own pants exposing himself and then turned Zephyr to lay on his stomach. He felt Ellis pushing against his opening.

"No! Wait! We need lube!"

Ellis licked his palm and ran his hand over his dick wetting it with saliva.

"That's not good enough, its going to hur- AH!" Zephyr cried out in pain as he pushed inside him. He bit his knuckle as Ellis mindlessly fucked him.

After a moment the pain began to fade and Zephyr felt the pleasure he had always felt when his captain screwed him. He could hear Ellis chugging on the bottle of whiskey with one hand as he gripped his waist with the other. Zephyr knew he was cheap, and used but he couldn't help but feel happiness at being close to this man.

"I'm co-Hannnn…" Pearly beads littered Ellis's comforter. "I'm sorry captain I didn't mean to-"

But he had to swallow his words as he felt Ellis continuing to thrust. He continued to fuck the young man until he had been satisfied himself. Finally after Zephyrs fourth orgasm Ellis finished, put on his pants and left the apartment. The young blond turned weakly and saw Ellis quickly lean over the railing of the stairs, his shoulders hunched as he vomited. He wiped his mouth and spit over the rail. After steadying himself on the banister he tipped back the whiskey again and descended the stairs. Leaving the abused Zephyr to lay on the bed, sticky with his own ejaculate, exhausted and nearly unable to move.


	5. Old pain, New pain

"What do you mean Sargent King is still out there!?" Ellis yelled at the cadets as they came through the gates. "How the hell could you just _leave_ him?!"

"Hes safe Sargent Dei! He was held up in a building, it had a safe room in it. He told us to come back for help."

Ellis strapped on his vest and headed straight for the gate.

"Wait Ellis!" Rochelle said grabbing a gun.

"Miss, you're not military I can't let you go out as part of a mission."

"Shut up Dave." Zoe said "Come on Rochelle, we'll go with."

The handful of cadets followed as well, guiding them to the building where Nick had last been seen. Upon arrival it was no wonder he had been forced to stay. The zombies swarming around the building were blocking every entrance. The zombies began to stir as their presence became known, but even if they hadn't Ellis's shot gun would have alerted them.

"Nick!" He shouted at the building. "Nick if you can hear me fire ye'r gun or something!"

"Ellis its ok. I'm sure he's just locked in the safe room." Rochelle said.

"I'm actually not worried." He turned to her with a boyish half smile. "I was when they came back without him, but Nick wouldn't be dun in by a bunch o' common." He fired from his hip.

Rochelle smiled at his usual upbeat attitude. In the two years her old friends had been dating she had noticed that Ellis's sense of invincibility that he had assigned himself had also been applied to Nick. Considering how strong the two of them were on their own they still managed to make each other feel protected. The crowd in front of the door had thinned and Ellis began to make his way towards the building.

"Ey' Nick? We're coming in man!" Ellis shouted up at the building calmly.

As the girls and the other cadets kept the perimeter of zombies away from the door they noticed that Ellis had stopped walking.

"Nick…?" Ellis said softly.

Coming out the door was a lumbering zombie whose uniform matched Ellis's. The name sewn into the breast read "Hadrian King" its hair was slicked back against its skull gold rings glimmering on its fingers. Its face was cut and covered in blood and grime, but the straight nose and thin lips were clear.

"Nick…" Ellis said again.

Zoe and Rochelle couldn't move. They couldn't fire. The cadets picked up the pace to cover the three of them as they looked at the zombie. Suddenly Ellis ran towards it and embraced it under the arms burying his face into its shoulder. The zombie bit his neck and clawed at his back but Ellis did not let go.

"Ellis!" Rochelle ran to him, shouting through her tears. "Sweetie, let him go." She sobbed. "That isn't Nick anymore…"

To their surprise Ellis raised his P220 to the zombies chin and fired upwards into its head without hesitation. It dropped backwards with a heavy thud, thick blood and brain matter spilling onto the ground around it. Ellis fell to his knees, staring blankly at the corpse. He then raised the pistol to his own chin.

"NO!" Rochelle jumped forward and pulled his wrist away from his head as a bullet fired into the open air. "Ellis…No…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest sobbing into his hat.

Zoe walked over to the body to see it for herself. The wounds on the face were rotting at a fast pace, but Nicks features were hard to mistake. She got down on her knees and removed the gold rings from his left hand. She looked back at Ellis who was staring at the body from Rochelle's arms. His face was blank and expressionless; his eyes were dead and empty. He had nothing left. He had lost everything.

Ellis sat bolt upright in bed covered in a cold sweat. He remembered that day so vividly he could have sworn it had happened to him every day for the past three years. What he didn't remember however, was what he did after he left his apartment last night. The answer became somewhat clear when he saw Zephyr and Nick sitting at his kitchen table. He figured he had sex with Zeph last night but he was really hoping he hadn't fucked both of them…

"Uh…" He stammered. "How's it going guys…?"

"Major King found you throwing up in the street last night an brought you back." Zephyr said.

Ellis sighed internally. He only slept with Zephyr. "Well Nick, you can get out of my- wait, _Major_ King?"

"You two have a lot to talk about." The lieutenant stood up, wincing as he did so, and made his way to the door.

"Zeph, wait. ZEPH!" Ellis stood up to follow him and found himself immediately running for the trash can. He coughed for a moment and then wiping the vomit on the back of his hand ran outside. "Zephyr!"

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking rather defeated.

"I'm sorry…" Ellis said softly. "Did…Did I hurt you last night?"

"Yes, but that's not what matters. Captain, how do you feel about me?"

"M-my…My feelings haven't changed Zeph…But I do know how _you_ feel and its not fair of me to lead you on the way I have…I shouldn't have slept with you…." He looked away "I can't give you what you want…"

"I know…I should have known for a long time but I just kept holding out hope that you'd forget him someday…"

Ellis looked at the lean 22 year old staring up at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I think part of me was hoping I'd forget him someday too… If there is anything I can do to make this up to you Zeph…I really am sorry I hurt you…" Zephyr winced as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "In more ways than one."

Zephyr nodded with a sad smile and turned to leave.


	6. Relationship over

Ellis walked in to his apartment to see Nick still sitting at the table.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans.

"I told you after I spoke to the General we could talk."

"Yea, you also told me I could shoot you." He cocked his Sig Saur.

"I did." Nick placed a desert eagle on the table. "Killing me isn't off the table either." He turned the gun so the handle was facing Ellis.

"But…?"

"But nothing. The next move is up to you. I just figured you'd have some questions."

Ellis thought for a moment, clearly annoyed, but finally he pulled back the bar on his sig ejecting the unfired bullet from the barrel and sat down at the table opposite Nick.

"Why?" Ellis said with a shrug. "Why fake your death? Why go through all that trouble? Was it just because you were too much of a chicken-shit to dump me? Breaking my heart wasn't enough for you so you had to rub it in? You know, I haven't been able to have a relationship in 3 years. I can't even remember how many guys I've fucked, but none of them were able to make me forget you."

Nicks glossy eyes looked at him full of pity. His gaze drifted down the mechanics bare chest (removed due to vomit) and to his dog tags. Hanging on the chain with the metal plates were 2 gold rings.

"You kept those?" He asked pointing to them.

Ellis said nothing, he only glared at him.

"Did you notice anything? When you kept my rings?"

"There were only two of em'." Ellis didn't even have to think.

Nick smiled lightly. "Yes. One was missing. This one. He held out his right hand showing the largest of his three rings on his middle finger.

"What's so special about that one? Did that blond bitch give it to you?"

"No." He said tersely unamused at Ellis's nickname for Abby. "But as I recall you have a blond bitch too…"

Ellis cracked his knuckles and ground his teeth. Nick ignored him and continued staring at the ring on his hand.

"This is an insignia ring. You see the symbol?" He held up his hand. "It's a gang sign."

"So, you ruined my life to go join a gang?"

"I was already in the gang. I had been inactive for years, its kind of the reason I was in savannah in the first place. This insignia belongs to the _Oeste._ They're a west coast gang that I'm not particularly proud of my involvement in."

"So…you ruined my life to return to a gang you never liked?"

"No. I ruined your life because the General gave me a mission I couldn't refuse."

"You hate _missions_ "

"None more than this one. But I had a chance to find a cure for the virus and I had to try."

Ellis sat forward in his chair.

"The virus?" He said his voice shaking. "What virus?"

"What do you think? The zombie virus."

Ellis put his hand to his head. He pushed his hat off letting it fall to the kitchen floor and just stared in amazement.

"It…Its not possible, is it? To cure this virus?"

"Yes and no…We had heard that Oeste had a man in custody who had developed a cure. After a bit more information we discovered that he had _not_ come up with a cure, but a vaccine. A vaccine that would effectively put an end to zombies. The only problem is, every man they sent to recover the scientist who was developing this vaccine was killed almost instantly by Oeste. They weren't members. I was. They asked me to go and I accepted." His eyes were deadly serious.

"Why fake it? Why fake your death? You can't tell me that wuz the generals idea."

"It wasn't. It was mine."

Ellis stood up suddenly and picked up his gun.

"Tell me why. Tell me why or I'll shoot you. Was it for her? You fucked that girl didn't you?" He cocked the gun once more.

"Look I'll tell you why I-"

"You're fucking that girl aren't you!?" Ellis shouted.

"Woa, calm down kid-"

Ellis fired a shot at the floor next to Nicks chair.

"…Yes. I had sex with her."

Ellis felt his limbs go numb. His brain was screaming at him to shoot his former lover but his arms fell uselessly at his sides. His heart felt like it had come apart in his chest. He dropped back into his chair.

"Get out." He said plainly.

"You have to let me-"

"GET OUT!"

Ellis stood up and walked to the fridge removing a bottle of beer. Just as he was about to screw off the cap the bottle exploded in his hand. Nick stood holding his magnum pistol with two hands.

"You have to let me explain."

"I HAVEN'T DECIDED NOT TO KILL YOU YET!" Ellis barked

"I don't care if you want to kill me, but let me finish!"

The two men looked at each other, drained of breath after shouting so much.

"I…I can't die with you thinking I didn't love you…"

Ellis took another cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He silently offered the pack to Nick.

"When did you start smoking?"

"When you died."

He looked at the pack for a few long seconds and then took one. Ellis sat back down opposite him and slid him the lighter along the table.

"I told you when we first met that I always kept my bisexuality to myself, remember? Well, it was because of Oeste. They're primarily a south American gang, and homosexuality is a big _no_ among members. If they knew I was in a committed relationship with a man they would kill me."

"Then why didn't you just dump me?"

Nick looked at him exhaling a lung full of smoke into the kitchen air. "Would you have just let me go?"

Ellis leaned forward putting his elbows on the table resting his forehead in his hands. He looked down at the linoleum tabletop for a moment thinking back to that day, the day Nick died…Taking one of his hands off his head he took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

"No…" He said at last. "I would have followed you…"

"And that would have gotten _both_ of us killed…"

They looked at each other across the table for what felt like an hour, the soft ticking of the clock on the wall the only sound.

"I understand why you did it…" Ellis said at last.

Nick sat forward and placed his hand on top of the younger mans. Ellis withdrew.

"I can't trust you Nick…I can't get over the fact that you would do that to me…Cure or no cure, I can't be with you…I'm glad you're back, and I'm glad you're safe…But I can't forgive you…But maybe now that you're alive again…I can at least get over you…" He stood up and placed a metal key on the table. "You can keep the apartment. I'll find a new one." He put on a shirt and opened the door.

"…Where are you going?" Nick asked, his voice cracking.

"To Zephyrs. I'll sleep on his couch until I can find a place of my own. Enjoy the apartment. There is plenty of room for you and Abby." He walked down the rickety metal staircase and into the night.


	7. Rochelle always knows what to say

"Sooo….You told Nick you were going to Zephs…and you came _here_ …" Rochelle cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Be nice Ro…I'm having a hard life…"

"Yea, your one true love who you thought was dead for 3 years turns out to _not_ be dead and possibly the savior of the human race… Your life is SO hard."

"He's not my one true love! First of all, I may be gay but I'm not a girl. Second of all he's been gone for three years. I've moved on…Stop laughing!"

"If you can call screwing every gay, bi and curious boy in town _moving on."_ She wiped a tear from her eye and continued to laugh. "Oh, and what were you doing before your chat with Nick?"

"Drinking heavily…"

"And sucking dick in public from what Zoe tells me."

"I did WHAT!?"

"Ellis, go talk to Nick. Once he was debriefed he could have gone anywhere, but he went to you. This is the happiest I've seen you since he died and you're in a _bad_ mood."


	8. Another end

"how did she do that?" Ellis wondered out loud as he found himself walking back to his apartment.

Maybe they could start over…He still felt like he couldn't just trust Nick right away, but if they went slow…He stopped at the bottom of the stairs up to his apartment. He could see the light on in the kitchen. He smiled. So many nights he had come home to Nick, happy to see that warm light welcoming him. He began to walk up the stairs feeling happier and happier the closer he went to the light. He looked in the window by the kitchen door.

His heart shattered. He saw Nick sitting on the bed, with Abby, holding each other in a tight embrace. His breathing sped up, he took a step backwards and bumped into the railing. The gun tucked into the back of his pants hit the bar with a moderate metal clang. He turned to see if anyone had noticed. Nick was looking up, arms still partially around Abby. Unable to control his emotions tears began to well up in his eyes. Alarmed at the sudden rush of sadness he turned and ran down the stairs.

"Ellis!" He heard Nick call from inside.

He shut his eyes and ran faster. Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs he nearly bumped headfirst into Zephyr.

"Lieutenant!" He exclaimed.

"Don't!" Zephyr shouted. "Don't call me by any of those names! Those aren't my names! Just like your name isn't Antonous Dei! I've known you for two years! Do you even know my real name?!"

Ellis was confused. All his emotions were flying around his head like bees. Nick came running around the corner behind him making a confusing situation worse. Zephyr pulled his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Nick. Nick held his hands up surprised.

"Zeph! Stop!" Ellis stood between them.

"Ellis get back!" Nick shouted. But Ellis stepped away from him and towards Zephyr.

"What are you doing Zeph? This is crazy! We had a good parting. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, I really am. Put the gun down and lets just talk ok?"

"Y-you're back with him?" He asked pointing the gun back to Nick.

"No." Ellis said hoping to keep his sadness in check. "He's moved on. I need to move on too."

"Move on with _me_!" Tears ran down his face.

"Zephyr…I'm sorry. I'm going through a lot of stuff right now. I can't just jump into anything. I have a lot of things to figure out. Put down the gun. Please, don't point it at Nick."

"I've loved you since the moment I met you. I can't handle this anymore…" Zephyr pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"No! No! I can't watch him die…Please Zephyr don't shoot him…He can't die again…" Ellis's voice cracked.

"Fine…" Zephyr cried. "Because I love you, and you can't live without him, and I can't live without you." The gun fired. Zephyr wept profusely and then turned the gun to himself.

Ellis dove forward and wrestled the gun out of his hand.

"Captain…I'm sorry." Zephyr whispered.

Ellis punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. He tipped forward, coughing a stream of blood onto the ground.

"Oh shit…that sucks." He looked down at the bullet hole in his t-shirt.

"El…Oh god…" Nick ran over to him and held him by the shoulders. "Hey, kid, come on we gotta get you to the hospital."

Ellis coughed up more blood and fell backwards into Nick's chest.

"I-I can't breathe…" Blood dripped down his chin.

"He's been shot in the lung!" Abby shouted coming around the corner.

"Abby get help! There's a walkie upstairs!" Nick yelled. "Ellis, hey, look at me!"

"N-Nick, I know you're trying to be nice but I just can't stand to see you right now…" A tear dripped down his cheek.

"Overalls, I wasn't with Abby…"

"I saw you." He sputtered and choked. His eyes fluttered.

"Kid! Kid, listen to me I called her over because I didn't know what to do. You were gone and I was upset. She was hugging me because I was…I was crying."

Ellis laughed a bit, or tried to, blood streamed down his face.

"Just a little." Nick smiled, water pooling in his eyes. "Ellis, I did sleep with Abby, but it was a long long time ago. As soon as I knew I was coming back here I couldn't think of anything but you…I never stopped loving you. I still love you. I'll always love you."

Ellis smiled, his teeth red, and opened his mouth to talk. Nick could see the blood gathering in his cheeks and on his tongue. Flecks of red splashed across Nicks grey shirt as he coughed, unable to form words through the fluid in his chest. His eyes drooped heavily, beyond his control. In a last attempt to communicate he held his hand over his heart and then placed it on Nicks chest. A bloody print was left behind as Ellis stopped breathing and his world fell into darkness.


	9. Regret

Nick sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his legs bouncing impatiently.

"Nick. You can come see him now." Rochelle peered out the door.

Nick stood up like a shot. In the hospital room Ellis lay with a tube down his throat and wires stuck to his bare chest. Nick clapped his hand over his face in horror.

"Is he gonna die?" He asked as tear fell down his cheek.

"We're doing our best." Rochelle's lip trembled. "We aren't sure how long he was oxygen deprived…Even if he wakes up he could be brain dead…"

"What did I do?" He stepped back against the wall.

"Nick, this isn't your fault! It was Zephyr! He's in jail now and-"

"Why did I leave him? Three years of my life I could have spent with him…"

"But you brought back a cure-"

"A cure that won't work for us! It won't even affect me! I don't care about the world or future generations! I don't! I only care about him…I only ever wanted to save the world for him… And now…" He looked up at Ellis's body lying in bed.

Rochelle dropped to a knee, put her arms around him and cried.


	10. Bullet wound and Broken heart

White ceiling tiles came into view as Ellis slowly opened his heavy eyelids. His arms felt heavy and there was perspiration building around his lips as he breathed into an oxygen mask. He moved his head a bit to look around and saw Rochelle's hand reach out to removed the mask.

"Ellis…?" She asked cautiously.

"W-what happened?" He asked, his eyes still feeling heavy.

"You were shot sweetie…Do you remember?"

He sat up a bit feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

"Hnn…The last thing I remember was…" He winced and then looked up.

Standing around his bed he saw all his closest friends. Coach, Rochelle, Zoe; Even Fracis and Luis. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Nick that his memory began to return.

"W-what the hell is he doing here?" He asked, a lump in his throat.

Nick looked immediately stunned. It was at that unfortunate moment that Abby walked through the door.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Ellis shouted.

He lashed out his arm in anger but immediately regretted it holding his wound in pain.

"W-who shot me?! Was it Nick or Abby!"

"Neither! Ellis, don't you remember what I said to you before you passed out?" Nick pleaded.

"I remember you and Abby making out on my bed! I know I had told you to move in there with her, but I thought you'd be at least a _little_ conflicted!" His lip trembled uncontrollably. "You're a liar…" He whispered. "You made me think you cared about me, but as long as you have someone to screw it doesn't matter does it?"

"Zephyr shot you! Before you passed out you told me you…You made it seem like…" Nick began to realize that the last thing Ellis had actually _said_ to him was that he didn't want to see him.

"I don't remember that." Ellis shook his head. "And it doesn't matter. I'm tired, and I've come back to you for the last time. I don't want to see you anymore."

"El-"

"Nick, I'm sorry but he needs to rest. Can you comeback later once he has calmed down?" Rochelle said softly.

"Don't bother." Ellis lay back down on his pillow with his arm draped over his eyes. "I-I can't breath…I can't take this anymore."

Nick turned and walked out of the room.

"Can every one just leave me alone for a while?" Ellis asked. "Just for a while…"

Without a word his friends left the room. He found himself in silence with nothing but a bullet wound to the chest and a broken heart.


	11. The whole truth

_I've been hit…But I can't let him kill himself…Its not his fault, its mine…I have to get the gun…I can't feel it yet, but I know I've been hit…The pain is rising…This wound…This could be fatal…Its getting harder to breathe… I must be dying… I taste blood… I'm glad I at least get to die in his arms…what is he saying? I can hardly hear…I have to tell him…But I'm choking…I have to tell him…_

 _…I have to tell him…I love him…_

Ellis sat bold upright in bed covered in a cold sweat.

"Owww~ Oh god, tha' really hurts…"

He opened his eyes and saw that it was morning…Sunlight came in through the blinds casting bright bars across the room. Sitting in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair near the window was the young blond girl. Seeing her hurt worse than the pain in his chest.

"Before you tell me to get out, I need to talk to you." Abby said in a serious tone.

"Dun' worry darlin' he's all yours. I'm out of the race." He rubbed his mending bullet hole. "You've won."

"I was never in the race to begin with. The race was over 5 years ago."

"I'm regrettin' this metaphor."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you, and its important." Abby walked over to his bedside. "You've been in an induced comma for a week and Nick hasn't left your bedside."

Ellis sighed and looked away from her.

"I am his daughter…"

"NICKS DAUGHTER?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"No!" Abby shouted turning red. "I'm the daughter of the man Nick was trying to save. My father was a doctor working on a cure for the virus years before the world even knew it existed."

"H-how is that possible?"

"Years before the actual outbreak doctors and scientists were working on a cure. The virus was a need-to-know only phenomenon. The United Nations kept it under wrap to avoid mass-hysteria." She looked down at her feet. "My father was one of the only people on the team who was immune to it. When society collapsed Oeste found out about him and took my whole family captive. They intended to either ransom my father to the highest bidder, or capitalize on his cure."

Ellis was paying close attention to her now.

"But after all my fathers years of research there was one thing he proved conclusively…there _is_ no cure." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"As soon as Oeste found out, they killed him… and I became their…property. I was passed around the gang from member to member…They all had their way with me…I was only 16…"

"I…I'm sorry…" Ellis said sincerely.

"I was 19 by the time I came to Nick. I was 'given' to him by another member. Nick had been working his way through the gang to get to me, and when he finally did he told me he was looking for the cure…He said that even if I didn't have it he would save me. I told him there was no cure, but my fathers notes and research still existed within the gang. After more than a year of searching we finally found them. Oeste intended, once again, to sell them. After no one showed interest they seemed to forget they even had them. They were locked away covered in dust by the time we got our hands on them, but it was worth it."

"He-he really found the cure?

"No. There is no cure. It can't be done. But in their research they had managed to develop a vaccine. Once the virus matures in the body it mutates at an impossible rate. Two thirds of the world's population were susceptible to it, slowly becoming zombies as soon as infected. The other third were carriers, but immune to the deadly effect of it."

"Like me and my friends?"

"Yes. But you still have the virus. At this point the whole world does. As soon as the carriers die the virus take effect and they too become zombies. But as long as you are alive you won't turn. My mom was not immune. Once the virus struck my mother became very sick. By the time Oeste took us she was already on her way to becoming a zombie. I was worried it would happen to me too, but my father somehow knew I would be fine. In his notes we found out why.

"I was one of the first people to receive the vaccine. I was an infant when I was vaccinated. Once the mature virus takes hold the vaccine is useless, it needs time to grow and mature with the human body. But once vaccinated 99.9% of children were immune to all effects and testing showed that their cells did not mutate after death."

"What does that mean?"

"Even if I die, I won't become a zombie. If the vaccine is produced and distributed, in a few decades there will be no more zombies."

Ellis took a moment to let the vast amount of information sink in.

"This is all real neat and stuff, but what does it have to do with me? I'm too old right? I can't be vaccinated. So why are you telling me this?"

"I've slept with Nick. He saved my life. He was the first person I ever slept with of my own free will. And I'm not going to lie to you, I wasn't the only person Nick was with while he was away…But he hasn't been with _anyone_ in almost a whole year. I can say that with certainty because ten months ago, when we escaped Oeste and made our way here, he made it clear that he cared about me but he wasn't in love with me."

"Sure…" Ellis rolled his eyes. "And that means he loves _me_ right?"

Abby said nothing, she walked over to his bedside table and pick up his dogtags.

"These are Nicks rings right?" She asked with a smile. "He has such a gaudy sense of style doesn't he? Figures he'd be bisexual."

"Ey, I'm gay and I've got no sense of style at all. For a long time the only pair o' pants I owned were coveralls tied 'round my waist. And…uh…don't tell anyone but, that was long before the zombie apocalypse so, I have no real excuse…Point is, gay guys aren't the effeminate types most people think…"

"Right, sorry." She chuckled. "But, you kept these because you love him right?"

Ellis closed his eyes. "…yea. Even now, I don't think I could bring myself to let em' go…"

"Nick has a red bandana."

Ellis's eyes snapped open.

"Its covered in blood and sweat stains, but he never goes anywhere without it. Whenever I asked him about it he didn't answer. He even got into a nasty fight with another Oeste member that tried to take it away from him. He broke a rib in that fight…" She looked at him gauging his reaction. "Judging by your face, I'd say I'm right. It belongs to you doesn't it?"

Ellis could only look at her stunned.

"Ellis, as soon as we left Oeste Nick put an end to sex between us. I think leaving Oeste was the first time he allowed himself to believe he was coming back to you…He loves you. You love him too." She let the rings and dog tag gently ring together on their chain.

"C-can you…get him for me?" Ellis asked a single tear running down his cheek to rest on his smiling lips.

"No." Abby said flatly. "He packed his bags last night. He's leaving the compound."

"What?!" Ellis shouted getting out of bed. He winced in pain again. "I have to stop him…"

"I know." Abby reached into her jacket and removed a cylindrical tube. "I brought you this."

"An adrenaline shot…"

"It should give you what you need to go chase him down. But don't over do it ok? If you end up coughing up more blood Nick will kill me."

Ellis threw his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you." He said into her shoulder.

Abby closed her eyes and cried softly.

"Nick saved my life. You're all he wants in the world. Make him happy." She pushed him away wiping her cheeks and put the shot in his hand. "You better hurry. He's planning to leave with the noon scavenging crew."


	12. Happy ending

Ellis ran through the muddy streets of the compound city. His heart was racing, his limbs felt like they were floating, his vision was focused and clear. He hadn't used an adrenaline shot in a long time. He had forgotten how good they felt.

Morning vendors had set up shops in the street selling homegrown food and hand-sewn clothes. Rochelle handed over a box of bullets as currency to the woman at the fruit stand as she saw a person sprint behind her out the corner of her eye. She saw people running through the streets a lot, but no one else in the compound wore a military uniform with a tow truck hat.

"Damn that kid! He's supposed to be in the hospital! Ellis! Get back here!"

Ellis turned around for a brief second, flashed her a large smile and shook his head no. He then jumped on top of a wooden crate and over a small crowd blocking the road and continued to run.

Rochelle was puzzled for a moment but then smiled and ran after him.

"Ma'm, your fruit!"

"Keep it!" She pulled out her walkie. "Zoe! Get to the west gate! Its time for a good old-fashion happy ending!"

Ellis stopped as he came to the small busy square in front of the gate. He was breathing heavily after the long run and the pain in his chest was slowly making itself known once more. He ignored it and looked through the crowd of faces. He jumped onto a support beam of an old structure and looked out searching for Nick.

"Sir? Did you drop this?"

"Yea, thanks kid."

Ellis recognized the voice and the sentence; he had heard it said before. Nick had a small bag draped over his shoulder and was bent down taking a tattered red cloth from a young boy. The mechanic hadn't seen that bandana in years, he had never expected that it had even survived the original journey to the compound. Seeing it now brought tears to his eyes as he watched the older man fold it lovingly and tuck it carefully into his back pocket. He leapt off the structure and ran through the crowd, the pain from his wound forgotten as warm emotions filled his chest.

"Nick!" He shouted. "Nick!"

The older man turned as he heard his name. Before he could even see him, Ellis had taken him around the shoulders and pressed their lips together. The feeling of the pouty young lips on his own was dizzying. A sensation he had longed to feel since the moment they had parted so many years ago. Nick barely had to think before he had dropped his bag and hugged him close tilting his head and touching their soft tongues gently together.

"Hey overalls." Nick breathed as they stopped for air. "I didn't think I'd see you here…"

"If you ever fake your death again, I will find you and kill you myself."

"I'm never leaving you." He gripped him desperately. "I will never leave you again, for the rest of my life, I swear."

They stood with their foreheads against each other, Nick holding back tears chewing on his lip. In the distance looking over the crowd Zoe and Rochelle wept openly like school girls.

"This is just-" Rochelle stammered.

"I can't-" Zoe sniffed.


	13. HAPPIER ending

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Don't be stupid." Ellis squeezed his hand tightly. "We're going home."

The conman's heart beat loudly in his chest. He was almost too afraid to believe this was really happening. He really had his lover back after so many years away.

Once inside their apartment Ellis kissed him passionately. He pushed him against the kitchen wall and bit his neck lightly. Nick could feel the young mans rough hands drift down his stomach and beneath his waistband. As his fingers pressed against his cock Nick moaned involuntarily.

"W-wait…Its been a really long time for me…I don't think I'd last very long if we did it now." His knees trembled. "…and you're still supposed to be in the hospital! You just got shot!"

"Yea, a week ago." He said, devil-may-care. "I may not be at 100% but you're working with a hair trigger so I guess we're even."

Nick blushed. Ellis got down on his knees and removed Nick from his pants. The older man leaned his head back against the wall as Ellis put his full lips around him.

"El- I'm not going to last if you…hnnnn" He tried to breathe deeply as he could already feel himself getting dangerously close. "Stop…I'm about to…"

Ellis swallowed deeply as he felt Nicks muscles contract against his lips.

"Y-you always do that…"

"That's the first thing we did, remember?" The younger man looked up at him with fond memories in his eyes. "And now, you'll last longer."

He began to pull his shirt over his head but stopped halfway hissing through his teeth in pain. He could feel his shirt being lifted away as Nick came into view.

"You're still hurt…"

"I don't care, I want you." He pouted.

"Well, if you're going to be stubborn about it…"

He took Ellis under the elbows and helped him to his feet. They walked over to the bed where Nick sat him down and kissed him gently with escalating passion. He pushed him onto his back and removed his pants and boxers. The blood rushed to his face looking at his lover's naked body.

"I…I've missed you."

"I, uh, haven't done it this way in a while…" Ellis confessed.

"What way?"

Ellis looked away and touched his fingers to his ass.

"Maybe I won't last that long the second time either…" Nick confessed. "I can't believe I'm this hard after coming already…I feel like a kid."

He removed his clothes and lowered himself on top of the younger man. Ellis reached his arm out to the bedside table. Anticipating his needs Nick took the lubricant out of the drawer and massaged it into Ellis's opening. After fingering him a few times he couldn't wait any longer to be inside him. He pushed slowly inside, taking a deep breath as he felt the mechanic's body squeeze him tightly.

"Nnnn!" Ellis clenched his eyes shut.

Nick could barely hear him. His heart beat loudly in his ears as the pleasurable sensation of being inside Ellis washed over him. He pushed his hips forward until they would go no further. They both stopped for a moment. Ellis lay with his head tilted to the side, the back of his clenched fist pressed against his lips, eyes still shut. Nick had his chin turned down towards his chest, arms extended, palms down on either side of the younger mans chest. After a few moments of simply being together they opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"This…is…"

"Nice." Ellis finished the breathy sentence for him.

He reached his hands up, resting his fingers lightly against Nicks cheeks. The older mans strained expression softened at his touch.

"…You're alive…" Ellis whispered.

A powerful wave of desire swept over Nick. He lowered himself down kissing him, biting his plump lower lip. He began to move his hips.

"Hnnn, Ahnn!"

The conman closed his hand around his lovers dick and stroked him with a firm grip. The months he had denied himself this pleasure where rushing back to him like a storm. He had barely touched anyone, let alone _himself,_ since leaving Oeste. Every time his sexual urges had hit him he could only feel guilt over leaving the young man. He had refrained for allowing himself to slake his lust as a form of penance. But now that he had him, he couldn't deny the heat anymore.

"N-Nic-k-" Ellis hissed. "AHHHH!" He tilted his head back as a stream of pearly liquid rained over his chest.

"Ellis…" Nick's movement did not slow. "I can't stop…I've wanted you so badly…"

"F-faster-!"

Nick pounded him furiously, the sounds of their bodies coming together becoming louder as the pace quickened. His brain felt white-hot. His steadily growing pleasure consumed him more and more.

"Ellis…I'm gonna…"

"Keep going!" He pleaded.

Nick held his breath. His muscles screamed at him as the effort he was expending took its toll. But he couldn't have rested if he wanted to.

"I'm close…"

"More…rub me more…" Ellis returned Nicks hand to his cock.

His thighs screamed as acid rushed through his muscles. His arm ached as he continued to stroke up and down the length of his lover. He could feel the mans dick pulse as another wave of pearls ejaculated from him. He pulled his hips out and began to feel the floating sensation of ecstasy as he pushed the full length of himself all the way in and gasped for air as the pleasure ran through his body. He took short heavy breaths and waited for himself to soften before he pulled out. He rolled over on the bed next to his lover, both exhausted.

"I love you too Nick." Ellis said through breaths. "I remember now, that's what I had wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"I thought I was goin' to die. I couldn't breathe." He drew his hand to the bullet wound on his chest. "All I knew was that I needed ta tell you how I felt before I died. No matter how mad you made me, no matter how much it hurt, it was all because I love you. And before I passed out, that was what I wanted to tell ya."

"I had hoped I could find a cure for _you_." Nick stared at the ceiling. "I thought that if I could we would be able to have a normal life. We could forget the apocalypse ever happened…"

"I don' want ta ferget it. It's the best thing tha's ever happened to me."

"I should never have left you. I feel like I left you for nothing. I feel like I wasted so many years that I wanted to be near you…"

"Yea. Big mistake." He kissed his cheek.

Nick looked at him, the sadness in his eyes still sincere.

"Aw, don' give me that lil puppy dog look. I wuz only kiddin'. I'm proud of you. Yer a hero."

"Don't say that." His cheeks flushed.

"Yea…It left a bitter taste in my mouth…I think I'm still mad at you." He took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it.

Nick took the pack from him and threw it in the garbage.

"What the hell?!"

"Lets quit. Both of us." He stole the cigarette from between his lover's teeth and took a long drag. "This will be the last one." He exhaled, passing it back.

"Yea, I'm definitely still mad at you."

The two lovers lay on the bed side by side on their backs, holding hands, passing the smoke back and forth until it was burned down to nothing but a filter.


End file.
